Nightmares
by Nejuke
Summary: Naruto is Hokage but even still, he is plagued by a reoccurring nightmare that keeps him awake into the early hours of the day. What does it mean and wow will this affect his work? He seeks comfort in his friends and hopes they may be able to cure him of his ominous dreams. (Set after Volume 72) (Rated T and Horror for some mild gore?) (Short chapters)
1. Chapter 1 - Awake

(Author's Notes: Characters belong to Kishimoto. Set after Volume 72 and The Last.)

It was early in the morning with the sun just beginning to rise above the line of forest. Naruto lay awake, staring intently at the glowing digits of his alarm clock. He could not shake the restlessness from his mind. Slowly the early morning light began to creep into the room past the opens shades, falling against his face coldly. Despite the warmth that covered his body and the softest of the pillows beneath his head sleep eluded him; the silence that sprawled before him made Naruto painfully aware of the sound of his own breath seeping from his lungs and the tossing of his sleeping partner who lay oblivious to his discomfort. The cracks that stretched across the room's white ceiling proved to be a limited source of dull amusement which he hoped would preoccupy his jittered thoughts. Sure enough he soon found himself sat rigidly, his blue eyes scanning the dim world beyond his casement; the buildings were generally obscured in their own shadows but were otherwise all the same shade of morning grey, even the birds that usually sang the village awake remained nestled in their perches.

He couldn't help but feel alone as he sat awake as everyone else slept. With a warm hand he pressed his forehead deep into the cavern of his palm and sighed quietly, conscious of his partners own restless movements as she slept. It was a sure sign that she was at the brink of sleep, so not wanting to wake her, he steadily removed himself of their shared warmth and began to dress himself. Nonchalantly he grasped the nearest pair of trousers and a thick jumper which he pulled quickly over his bare skin, feeling the sudden rush of cold bite at his exposed flesh. Though he longed to return to the warm world of sleep beneath the heavy sheets of his bed he felt too agitated to lie about and do nothing until he naturally drifted off, although it was the fear that he should be plagued by the same reoccurring nightmare that kept him from crawling back to nestle in close to the sleeping body. Feeling that he had no other choice Naruto soon vacated the room, crept silently down the stairs and through the front door.

Like always the village was shrouded in a light mist which loomed at his ankles and even though it was a regular occurrence it nonetheless made the blonde feel uncomfortable; the village now did not evoke the same sentimental emotions it usually did but incited a growing anxiousness within the pit of his stomach. Outside in the frigid, fresh air he felt even more exposed so he began at a steadily increasing pace down the nearest road, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. Before he had left he had checked his clock once or twice, irritated that he had woken at such an early hour but also sceptical of anyone else being awake. Despite his better judgement he was desperate for the company of someone more rational than he who would possibly know how to cure him of his foul nightmare. Like the back of his hand he knew the twisting streets well, his footfalls fell into line with the rapid beating of his heart as he drew closer to his destination. It wasn't long until he finally came across a familiar apartment but saw that the curtains sat closed to the rest of the world and saw no signs of light creep from beneath their velvet edges. He could always turn back and go home, only to pretend that he had never left the comfortable habitat provided earlier yet fear kept him in place to stare blankly at the apartment's solid door.

There were only few steps leading up to the entrance, yet every step he climbed felt as if he trudged begrudgingly up a sloping mountain. Though he felt inconsiderate standing there with his fist hovering inches from the door's smooth surface he could not chase away the biting feeling that weighed both his mind and chest. Growing tired of the nauseating sensation that clouded his conscious he knocked twice but neither amounted to more than a gentle rasping against the door. He then stood and waited patiently, ignoring the frost the numbed his fingers and toes and the heated plumes of white the slipped past his chapped lips.

_Maybe I should knock again_, he thought to himself, his hand again lingering by the door. His procrastination only took him so far and resulted in him quickly turning to walk away. As he descended the steps his froze, hearing the release of a lock behind him clear like the snapping of crisp leaves. Looking up he made to apologise, wanting to run to the end of the street however he was quickly silence with a smile and a voiceless gesture to step inside. Apologising again he made his way inside the heated apartment, secretly he was grateful that he was allowed entrance but more so at the fact that they had chosen to listen to his plea.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Rational Answer

"So why are you up this early, that's not like you at all?" Sakura muttered, her voice stressing certain aspects of the question as she looked towards him quizzically. He didn't answer straight away, watching as she stirred the spoon idly about the circumference of the coffee cup. His friend had likewise offered him the strong scented beverage which he clasped tightly, hoping to steal the warmth into his frozen digits. After a short minute of silence he replied honestly, telling her that he was unable to sleep due to a reoccurring nightmare that had kept him awake at night. As she listened to Naruto describe the ordeal he faced in the dream she became more certain that there was a reason behind his suffering.

"It's complete darkness, I can't see my hands in front of my face but then I start walking – although the ground beneath doesn't feel right." He murmurs. By this point he is twiddling his thumbs nervously as he is forced to recollect the happenings in his dream. Sakura could tell that it was causing her friend some discomfort so she pushed the coffee closer to him and insisted that he drink and slow down. Without little complaint or resistance Naruto took the beverage to his lips. As the smell and taste hit his senses a wave of nostalgia washed over him lightly, making his mind somewhat lethargic and hazed; a sensation which soon wore off after some time.

"If you don't want to tell me about it that's fine, Naruto," She paused as she took a sip, eyeing the blonde with sad curiosity before continuing, "but if you want me to help you…"

"No, I'll tell you." He interrupted, wanting to remove the weight the dream had placed on his chest. Desperately he wanted to make sense of it all and only she could help him do that, so he quietly continued. He described to her the darkness he felt and the sense that he was being pursued by an unknown being. When asked why he was under the impression that a person was after him he was unable to explain and though she accepted his answer she herself was somewhat confused. What startled her most about her companion's gruelling experience was the detail to which he could describe it and the pain which emerged deep behind his azure eyes. Shaking her head she indicated with raised hands for him to cease as she absorbed his last statement.

"This happens every night." The intonation of her voice caused her statement to appear as a question which Naruto felt obliged to answer; he nodded twice, solemnly, sending his gaze deep to the empty shaft of his drained cup. In turn she nodded, setting her drink down gently atop the wooden table before extending a hand towards his childhood friend. Naruto did not look towards her, his face haggard due to lack of rest. To Sakura he looked aged and frail, a state which she could not bear to tolerate; he stomach knotted and her heart fell. Her expression alerted Naruto to her own growing sadness. She stared hard at the many bags which had formed under his eyes like purple bruises.

"There is not much I can do…" Sakura's own words hit her with great force, she felt hopeless as Naruto seemed to physically shy away from her, tucking into himself as he slouched into the kitchen seat. "Maybe Shikamaru has something that will help you sleep, I don't know, but you can't let this affect your work." Even though she felt cruel for saying such a thing Sakura was unable to ignore the magnitude of Naruto's position as Hokage. In the small confines of the dimly lit kitchen she had allowed herself to think she was the same young girl from years ago who would happily listen to Naruto's complaints, she felt seventeen again with no worries for the future, but now she was a woman and Naruto the most influential man in the village. They weren't children anymore, each had their own responsibilities.

The two talked for an hour more before Naruto thought to show himself to the door. Sakura followed, clutching her night robes close to her body as she stood at the entrance's open mouth, waving him goodbye. Naruto left feeling somewhat relieved, happy to have seen his old friend once again but also at the fact that she did help him to make partial sense of how he was feeling.

_"__You've been given all these new responsibilities; anyone would be daunted by that. I think maybe you are just letting the work get to you."_ Her words rang clearly in his mind, chasing away the anxiety that had taken root towards the back of his subconscious. He returned home to find the house steeped in silence, neither the house nor its occupants stirred to life as he climbed the stairs up to his room. The doo was ajar, just as he had left it, enabling him to peer through the thin gap towards the bed; Hinata had not moved, he still from still curled beneath the white sheets. To a degree he was grateful that she would remain oblivious and so he clambered in next to her, turning to face the window once again as he attempted to get some rest, hopeful that maybe this time he would wake at a reasonable hour after having a decent amount of rest.


	3. Chapter 3 - It Continues

Naruto stood amidst the darkness, feeing his heart beat loud in his ears as he stared towards the empty void that lay before him. He felt a shiver run down his spine, as if someone were breathing down the back of his neck. The lack of vision caused him to panic as he stepped forward hesitantly, wary that he may fall. Tentatively he extended his foot, feeling about to make certain that a path existed beyond the gloom.

Confident that he would be able to press on he increased his speed, convinced that someone was indeed behind him, its malevolent presence urging him to move. The earth felt soft underfoot, as if the soil had been recently turned; it dipped and rose, forming small crevasses where he foot would occasionally snag. The thought that he could fall caused his heart to fluctuate, he did not want to lose pace and longed to find his way out of the darkness if an exit did exist. His arms extended from the side of his body outwards in a wading motion to secure his balance and sure enough, as he continued forward, a light began to emerge. He could see the shadowed outline of the path ahead and the fear which clawed at his stomach dissipate.

With new found hope he set off at a light pace before picking up speed, eager to leave the void which encapsulated him. Yet as his eyes looked down to his feet Naruto quickly spiralled into a frenzy of screams and fits. The sudden rush of fear caused him to lose his footing, sending him crashing down towards the soft earth. He cried out as he realised what had cushioned his fall; it was not soil that line the path but strewn bodies, their eyes hollowed by death.

He scrambled to stand but found the shifting corpses constantly gave under his weight. Bile threatened to choke him as he stared down at the face below; the pale, deathly expression of his father stared towards him, his eyes open but darkened by the nonexistence of life. Wrapped in the arms of his father's corpse was his mother, her red hair matted and knotted about her head. She too stared towards her son with the same blank expression; her colourless lips curved open in a grimace of horror. Naruto felt the vile liquid substance creep up his throat as he sat hunched over the two mangled bodies. Bombarding them with a volley of gurgled cries Naruto scrambled to his feet, pushing them away from himself; the ominous presence which threatened to catch him seemed closer at hand and he was desperate to elude it.

With his heart in his mouth and his stomach clenching against itself in an effort to supress the nauseating sensation that bubbled there, Naruto continued to run but his eyes were unable to fall to the numerous faces that lined his path. Tears streamed from his eyes, burning his cheeks as he returned the gaze of Zabuza and Haku, their lifeless bodies a reflection of the memory deep in his mind. Part of him feared that they may be alive as Haku lay peacefully with a smile on his face, yet the fresh blood that trickled from the corners of his gently closed eyes forced Naruto to continue. He screamed out, running madly as he flailed his arms to increase the speed at which he ran.

The ordeal that faced him next soon emerged amongst the heaps of flesh as he clambered over strewn arms and legs, never forgetting that it was these bodies that his feet stamped against, the familiar form of his old master the tormented him. The elongated spires that protruded from his godfather's crimson dyed blocked his path; he would have to manoeuvre between the iron bars if he wished to escape the ominous presence that chased after him. Naruto shook his head and hugged himself, begging that he be released of the pain he felt from seeing his loved ones dead before him. As he strode across their unmoving bodies he had been swallowed by a leaden wave of sorrow, felt as clear as day his feet pound into their empty chests and the bones beneath break beneath him as he ran to save himself. Looking to Jiraiya Naruto spluttered past his tears as he looked over his shoulder and proceeded to frantically clamber over the metal rods that impaled the older man. He wailed apologies into the darkness as he freed himself of the metal, not looking back to his master but continued to run. All the while the light grew in strength, making it impossible to ignore the bodies he trampled across.

Fear set in like a dagger being twisted in an already open wound as he saw what looked like the edge of a cliff, the bodies suddenly ceased and only more darkness could be seen below. As he came to a progressive stop, his hands feeling cold as the blood seemed to pour from his veins, he looked down. By now he had expected to see another face staring back up at him but nonetheless doubled over from the shock and pain of seeing the familiar white orbs staring back at him. The body of Neji Hyuga marked the cliffs edge, like Jiraiya, the wooden pillars which emanated from his corpse formed a barricade in order to prevent Naruto from throwing himself off the cliff's edge. Piercing light soon burned at his flesh as he cried out once again.


	4. Chapter 4 - Endure

"Naruto…" A Voice murmured before growing in strength and volume, "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto woke with a start, thrusting his body forward as he cried out into the morning light. Hinata sat by his side, her hands clasped gently around his shoulders as she tried to shake the delirious effects of sleep from his mind. She watched helplessly as his blue eyes scanned the surrounding area, his expression showing no signs of recollection of awareness of his surroundings. The quite mewling of her daughter caused her to turn, her own lavender eyes breaking tears.

"Go with your brother." She ordered soothingly, silently pleading for the older blonde child to bundle his sister away. It wasn't long until Naruto gained full consciousness, his gaze settling on his wife's startled face. He remained mute and did not move, simply allowing his erratic breathing to regulate itself and for his thoughts to settle.

"Hinata." He merely said her name, causing her to lean forward, in an attempt to reassure himself. He said it again, shaking his head as he looked back on his reoccurring nightmare. He felt feverish and requested a drink, to which Hinata replied by quickly dashing towards the stairs. Naruto listened as she reassured the two cowering youngsters who had holed themselves up in the eldest's room. He lay back down and sighed heavily, knowing he could not work efficiently in such a state. When Hinata soon returned, cold glass in hand, he asked her whether seeking advice from his advisor, Shikamaru, would be worth the trouble. "Why Shikamaru?" She questioned, placing the back of her forehand against her husband's burning cheek. "You have a fever."

Shikamaru still retained vast knowledge of plants and herbs and all things considered, Naruto felt he would be the best person to ask about sleeping difficulties and whether there were any plants to remedy that. Hinata however suggested that he speak with Sakura since she was a qualified medic but he rebuked her offer with a shaken smile. Her next suggestion though he seriously thought to consider; having time away from the mounds of paper work would certainly give him time to recuperate and Shikamaru would work capably without him, but the feeling of guilt at leaving his post consumed him.

"They won't miss you, just for day." Hinata smiled, persuading Naruto to remain in bed until his temperature dropped to its usual degree. She placed her hands to his shoulders and gently coaxed him to lay flat on his back, plumping the pillow that held his head afterwards in order to make him as comfortable as possible. Naruto looked to her, Hinata's face much paler than it usually was. When he asked she responded with a weary explanation; his fits had woken her along with his muttered cries, however, not long after she attempted to wake him his cries amounted to shrills of terror which woke both Boruto and Himawari shortly after. She had sent the two into Boruto's room, not wanting them to see their father in such a state. After she had finished he apologised, rubbing at his forehead to alleviate the pain that throbbed deep inside his temples.

"No need to apologise, just don't go into work today." Then she stood to refill his class and shortly vacated the room, leaving the door open wide enough for Naruto to see his two children emerge from hiding. Himawari shared a concerned glance with her mother before rushing in, flinging her arms around Naruto as she sat beside him. Boruto however proved reluctant to cross the threshold and only advanced as far as the dresses which rested just beyond the entrance. He shifted uneasily as Naruto shot him a tired smile. Himawari on the other hand continued to attend to her father, placing her forehead against his to feel his temperature, coiling away playfully before sprinting off to aid her mother. As she skipped past her older brother he too turned to leave, a frown forming deep at his young brow.

Despite the lack of sleep and high fever Naruto felt restless, his muscles aching to be outside and moving. Despite his wife's protests he decided that it would be best to join Shikamaru in the Hokage's mansion. Even if he were to rest it was unlikely that sleep would find him and the possibility of another frantic episode in front of his two children was enough to spur him from his bed and onto his feet. Part of him would never admit however that it was the fear that kept him from resting.

He dressed himself in more appropriate clothing before slowly making his way along the corridor. His journey to the stares was much more laborious than he had anticipated; his vision blurred occasionally, forcing him to rely on the walls for balance. At one time he almost fell and worried that maybe Hinata may have heard him. Nonetheless he gritted his teeth and managed to stagger slowly down the stairs towards the front entrance. As he placed each foot inside his usual sandals he failed to notice that he son had taken to lingering in his shadow.

"Mum said you should stay home." He finally muttered, glaring hotly at his father who continued to tie the straps of his shoes. Naruto chuckled lightly, explaining that work was too important for him to remain idle in bed simply because he wasn't feeling all that well.

"It's just a fever; some fresh air will do me good." Naruto replied, getting to his feet shakily as another wave of nausea overcame his senses. Boruto however was unconvinced by his father's façade and folded his arms. He desisted to argue with his father, shooting another heated glare in Naruto's direction before he closed the door at his back curtly. Naruto looked over his shoulder to the white door now pressed against his back and listen for Hinata as she questioned her son. Her voice was soft and muffled and conveyed no sense of anger and soon Boruto was allowed to leave her and return to his room where he often stayed, but Naruto knew better and pictured the young boy ambling through his window before clambering down the high fence to what he presumed was freedom. Naruto however had other ideas and walked around the corner to see Boruto half way down the fence when he saw his father. He attempted to release his grip atop the fence as quickly as possible in order to evade his scowling father but found Naruto below his feet.

"You either come down or I get you down myself." Naruto mused, intending his words to seem half-hearted and humorous. His son however took his words as I direct challenge and began to haul himself to the top of the fence again, hoping that he would be able to scale the opposite side and escape. Soon his son's antics proved to irritate him and he wasted no time retuning him to his room.


	5. Chapter 5 - Distractions

Shikamaru didn't question Naruto as to why he was late, though the deep scowl that flashed across the Hokage's face informed him that the latter had encountered some difficulties controlling his unruly son.

"You have a fever." Shikamaru exclaimed dully, placing a large tome towards the end of the highest shelf. He watched as Naruto fell heavily into his chair, his hands scanning the reams of papers that littered his desk. An hour previous to Naruto's arrival Shikamaru had taken the liberty to remove some of the documents he deemed to be less important, hoping to alleviate the stressful burden placed upon his friend's shoulders; he knew him well and had come to the conclusion that since he was still new to the demands of being the village leader, that he would need all the help he could get. Regardless of his good intentions it seemed Naruto had still succumbed to a work induced fever, but he was also aware of another problem that faced his friend. He had heard from Sakura on his way to the office that Naruto had been having serious difficulties regarding his sleep patterns, in the sense that he was unable to developed a natural REM cycle due to reoccurring dreams. Usually Shikamaru would push aside such matters as nightmares were common place with people and not something to overly concerned with, however, Sakura was vociferous in her claims that Naruto was undergoing a traumatic experience.

Having never dealt with the human psyche there was little he could do in that department, though he was certain he could make some form of remedy to help Naruto drift naturally into a sleep which would not be disturbed by the mind's overactive imagination. Personally he felt that such issues were a waste of his time, regardless of how cruel he may seem in believing so. Naruto's mood seemed to stabilise as the minuets slowly passed, he had managed to make himself a rather large flask of coffee before having left home and was gratefully ingesting the coloured fluid at an alarming rate.

"That you fourth cup." Shikamaru sighed, looking out to the view beyond the dusty casement and to the streets below lined with people busying themselves with their day to day chores. Removing the flask from his reddened lips Naruto inhaled raggedly before shooting his friend a beaming grin. He replied with a quick succession of nods, his eyes still lingering on the text before him.

"That's not good for you, you know." He looked to Naruto and felt that he should take away the flask before the Hokage should attempt to have another coffee break. "You'll ruin your health." Naruto however by this point was much too preoccupied with his work to listen to Shikamaru's ramblings. He preferred to see that Naruto was in such an oblivious state as it implied that he was completely focused on the task at hand, although he had been wrong before and later caught on that Naruto would pretend to read the text, occasionally moving his eyes in accordance but would in fact be fantatsising about something irrelevant. He felt obliged to ask, not wanting any precious time to be wasted but a familiar figure soon emerged from the connecting corridor and invited herself into the small cramped premise. She gave Naruto a steely gaze though her eyes softened as she greeted Shikamaru with a passionate smile which stretched to the corners of her eyes. By her side was a face even more familiar, one that caused Naruto to stand and personally greet him.

"It's good to see you again, Naruto." Gaara murmured, his gravelled tone weighed with lethargy. His darkly ringed eyes scanned Naruto's frame, realising that his friend had succumbed to the effects of the position he also held. When asked if he knew that the two were arriving today in his village Naruto feigned with a smile that he had been informed. Those present were aware that he had actually forgotten and that many of the preparations that were to be made before hand would have to be left for a later time. The four soon sat around a small elongated table, each holding a thick block of paper that proved daunting for the inexperienced Hokage,; the three spoke quickly, each precise and to the point, leaving Naruto to ponder what had been said but ultimately left in utter confusion. Gaara laughed quietly, looking to his old companion with a gentle gaze, his heavy set eyes filled with warmth. As Shikamaru and Temari continued to converse Gaara took it upon himself to better explain the situation to Naruto. He remained patient and calm, rephrasing the subjects that confused Naruto the most whilst trying to keep his mind focused which was proving difficult as he sometimes lost himself when analysing key statistics.

The meeting between the four lasted for some time, when Naruto looked out of the window for the final time he was surprised to see that the sun was past its peak and already beginning to set behind the skyline. He stretched his arms high above his head and yawned, inciting a quick smile to cross even Temari's lips. She humoured herself with the latter's inexperience but knew that soon he would be able to comply with the positions demands and make a fine leader; she had witnessed her brother blossom as such and had the same high expectations for his friend.


	6. Chapter 6 - Budding Truth

Outside the world slept peacefully, oblivious to the two beings that remained awake in the darkest hour, sat alone together with only each other for company. The feeling was not new to Naruto, often he had felt that he and Sakura were the only two people in the world and that life itself was meant for just these small moments together. She looked towards him, the worry in her face masked only by the pained smile she wore. It had become habitual now for them both; Sakura would wake early in the morning to see Naruto at her door, coffee set upon the table ready for when he should enter and the two would then talk. However today was different, she didn't ask him why he had come, already knowing the reason, she didn't ask about his dream, she simply engaged in generic conversation. At first he was happy to reply, maintaining the conversation which focused on the insignificant but soon he grew weary and wanted only to talk of his nightmare which had developed to form a more ominous scenario. Once he conveyed to Sakura how the dream had progressed and the sight of his dead parents and master she seemed to edge forward, leaning into her hands as he spoke.

"Then, at the end…" He trailed off, muttering under his breath the name of the final corpse that had lined his path. Sakura felt disturbed by what she had heard and was convinced that her friend was undergoing an aspect of psychological trauma but did not press further in fear that he may slip back into his nightmares despite being awake. Once the identity of the final body was revealed to her she felt as if she understood the situation a little better, suggesting that it was just a stage of grieving.

"But why with the others," he whimpered, "haven't I had enough time to grieve?" His eyes displayed what he felt inside and the desperation he harboured for answers. It was true that it had been some good years since the death of his master and parents, her only explanation being that the final death of Neji Hyuga had reopened some wounds and that her friend had never received much closure on the matter.

"It's much harder when you see someone die right in front of your very eyes." She sighed, thinking back to the war that they both longed to forget. Naruto, despite her attempts to make clear of the situation, found it impossible to believe that that was the sole reason for his nightmares. Though the sacrifice of his friend had certainly left a mental scar within both his heart and mind he could not see it being the sole cause for such discomfort, especially when the deaths themselves held very little connection in comparison to one another and any links he were to make seemed tenuous at best. As he thought long and hard, his coffee growing cold, the creaking of the stairs behind alerted him to another presence. Sakura's expression suddenly changed as she left her set, crossing the kitchen floor towards the landing where her daughter stood, her dark eyes staring intently at Naruto past the rims of her thick glasses.

Sakura apologised for waking her daughter before sending her off, planting her hued lips gently against the girl's forehead. With little complaint the child soon left, quietly making her way back to her room.

"She misses him." She stated as she resumed her seat, sending Naruto a discouraged smile. He knew that she meant Sasuke. Thoughts of Sarada filled his silent thoughts as a pain numbed his consciousness although he shook the feeling from himself as if it were an infected limb in need of removal. It was the only way he could ever look at such feelings, nothing more than irrelevant, jealous sentiments that he should have buried long ago. Sakura on the other hand could see the corner of his lips curl not so much as to smile but more to grimace at the fact that Sasuke was not here, or so she believed. Both seemed oblivious to one another's true intentions but both were already aware that over time a rift had emerged between them.

"Do you remember when we were all together." Sakura then mused, running a slender finger along the rim of her mug, her eyes heavy with nostalgia. Naruto reminisced with her, remembering their time together, when they could almost undoubtedly connect on a higher plain that the one they were currently trapped within. As the two lingered on their past times together the atmosphere within the kitchenette shifted, stimulating a leaden feeling to eclipse the two's chests as if it were difficult to breath. Naruto suggested opening a window to which Sakura agreed. He stood by the casement for a moment, listening to the birds in the nearby trees wake and begin their usual morning tune.


	7. Chapter 7 - Fast Approaching Change

Naruto had returned shortly after Hinata had woken to find her already in the kitchen preparing breakfast. She wore her hair tied back and hummed to herself as her two children sat patiently waiting. When he stepped into the room, half expecting her to scold him he was struck by the fact that she neither turned to welcome him or bid him good morning. Taking the seat next to Himawari, directly across from Boruto, Naruto proceeded to ask the two how they had been only his polite gesture for conversation prompted a curt remark from his already irritated son.

"You should know, you're our father." He knew well what his son was implying and did feel an ounce of shame at not having spent much time with either of his children. Thankfully for him Himawari engaged much more productively and recounted to her father her time at the academy. The conversation however soon shifted towards his son's antics and the discontent he was causing in the village. Naturally this caused a strange sensation to take over Naruto; he was almost convinced that he was sat looking across at his younger self. A bitter taste coated his tongue as he thought about his past, sitting under the heated gaze of his son.

Breakfast was soon placed before the three, a simple dish that would prove filling but not too adventurous to the taste; Naruto couldn't help but long for the taste of ramen. Nonetheless, all three bowed their heads in gratitude before taking to their meal, happy enough o have something decent in their stomach before they began their respective days. Naruto was happy that his fever had quelled since the previous day, having regained some of his strength due to the remedy Shikamaru had prepared. He had come during the evening when the four were ready for dinner, Temari accompanying him. Naruto thought back to when he opened the door, the two stood side by side, seemingly nothing more than friends despite their marriage status. What Shikamaru had prepared for his friend proved effective in a limited sense and had an overpowering aroma and foul taste, in turn this had made it difficult for Naruto to even swallow the substance but sure enough it had sent him into the realm of sleep. Yet it appeared that the nightmares transpired as always, far too strong for any anaesthetic. Despite the lack of sleep he was not reduced to the screaming fits of a child and woke like he had done before, suddenly and rather alarmed.

"Did you go to see Sakura?" Hinata's words forced her husband to resurface from his private thoughts and to look at her, his expression blank. He nodded, feeling no need to lie to her but he was aware of the slight edge to her tone. He questioned her, wondering what it was the bothered her so only she did not reply vocally and merely looked down to her half empty bowl. Her silence and reluctance to answer annoyed him so he stood and took his bowl to the sink, rapidly washing it before making to leave. His temper was frayed, making him impatient and irritable; he was not in the mood to be ignored or penalised.

Crossing into the open world he was relieved to feel the cool wind against his face, inhaling its fresh scent greedily. Setting off at a leisurely pace he made no rush to get to work, happy to take in the scenery around him and offer his greetings to those who passed him by. He did not intend to see a familiar face but was somewhat grateful to see another of his oldest friends; at first he did not fully recognise his fellow companion, due to his altered appearance which continuously caught him off guard, however, the overly large white canine the prowled his side was more than enough to prove his identity. Kiba turned as Akamaru released a volley of delighted yelps, crossing over towards Naruto. He waved slowly before following suit. Naruto still couldn't believe how much the latter had changed, arguably a great length of time had passed since he last saw his friend but for Naruto it felt unnaturally longer, as if a lifetime had fleeted by without his acknowledgment.

Kiba grinned wolfishly, his eyes retaining the same spark of youth he had those years ago, despite his aged appearance. He stroked the beard forming at his chin as if he himself was uncomfortable with his new grown hair, even if it did give him the impression of an older, more mature individual. With all honesty, the more Naruto gazed towards his friend the more he was convinced the he no longer resembled the free spirited boy of his childhood. Too much had changed in such a short time, Naruto believed he had been cheated of the bliss one experienced over time where change was never noticeable yet he was feeling the exact opposite. Kiba seemed conscious of Naruto's distant expression but did not ask, keeping his opinions to himself. Instead he asked after Hinata, hoping that she was okay looking after such a rambunctious child as Boruto.

"She's okay." His phrasing seemed to set Kiba off, his expression suddenly becoming defensive. It was a simple question, one that needed very little though, so Naruto believed, yet it appeared that Kiba expected a much more detailed answer. Obviously he believed Naruto's response was not as heartfelt as it could have been and he did not appreciate being expected to think in a certain way. So he questioned Kiba about his sour behaviour and waited for a reasonable response.

"Well, she's your wife, I expected that you'd say a little more than 'okay'."

Naruto then apologised, his mood less elevated than when he had left. Now he remembered why he had often avoided Kiba, he had the ability of making Naruto feel a certain way and it was never a desirable feeling, not like in the past when Kiba had been one of the few who chased away any negative feelings that clouded his mind. He wondered, when had he become so distant from his friends?

Realising the time he parted ways with the man and his canine companion, offering only a lifeless farewell before turning down the road which lead to the Hokage's mansion; he would tell Shikamaru about the ineffectiveness of the herbal product and request that another be made.


End file.
